


Nothing Important

by liyues



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Breakup Fic, F/F, hildagard get together nd breakup so sad, hildamari and edelthea are endgame but very minor, the story of their relationship basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyues/pseuds/liyues
Summary: She could never forget what they had together. The love, the heartbreak the time they spent together would be eternally etched in her heart.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nothing Important

_The first time she spoke to Edelgard, she couldn’t stop the butterflies that rose up in her stomach. She was so pretty, her smile was so soft and special. She couldn’t help herself._

_She had seen her in the dining hall, she was eating alone. Hilda had softly tapped her shoulder and asked if the seat next to her was taken._

_“Oh, no... you can sit, if you really want to,” she had said._

_She did really want to._

_They made small talk, or, well, Hilda did most of the talking. But Edelgard didn’t push her away, she answered all her questions and went along with all her silly topics._

_Her voice was so nice. Hilda loved learning about her._

_“Eat with me again tomorrow?” She asked, as she was standing up to rush to class. She would be late if she stayed longer._

_“S-sure..” Edelgard replied, a faint blush tinting her cheeks._

_Hilda smiled at her before she dashed off._

* * *

_They shared every meal together for two weeks. They learned more about one another every day, with faint touches as they reached for the same thing, or sat too close together._

_She couldn’t help how quickly her feelings were developing. She was enamored with the princess._

_Finally, on their first free day of the Wyvern Moon, Hilda dragged Edelgard away from their meal a bit too eagerly._

_“Where are we going?” She had asked, flustered._

_“You’ll see,” Hilda told her with a wink._

_She had pulled her into the small alley behind the stables, one hand on her waist and another holding her cheek as if she was the most precious thing in the world._

_To Hilda, in that moment, she was._

_And then she kissed her._

_She poured all of her feelings into the kiss, holding her close._

_Edelgard’s arms had made their way around her neck. She welcomed the kiss eagerly._

_Hilda couldn’t be happier._

_“Will you be my girlfriend?” She asked when they parted, her smile wide._

_“Of course, Hilda.”_

_Edelgard was the one to kiss her this time._

* * *

_Their relationship was perfect, for a while._

_When Hilda expressed that she thought Edelgard looked very cool and hot when she fought with an axe, the princess happily taught her how to use one._

_Hilda hated training. It made her sweaty and gross and she was too pretty to fight._

_For Edelgard, though, she would train with her forever if she got to see her smile._

_She especially liked when she did things right and Edelgard looked so proud of her._

_Honestly, she liked any attention she got from her._

_Edelgard was never the best at showing her emotions, but for Hilda she tried and it made her heart want to explode._

_Hilda would always be touching her in some way or another, holding hands, an arm around her waist, hugs, kisses. anything._

_She wanted the world to know what an amazing girlfriend she had. She wanted to be the ‘it’ couple of the monastery._

_Edelgard always indulged her clinginess, though she was a bit shy about it. As time went on she began to be more open to it all, and Hilda was so proud she was helping her come out of her shell._

_She was in love with her._

* * *

_Their first fight was awful._

_It was three months into their relationship. Hilda had barely seen Edelgard for the last month, she was always off secretly meeting with Hubert._

_Worst of all, she would refuse to tell Hilda anything. She kept her completely in the dark._

_One night, when Edelgard snuck into her room around midnight, she found Hilda at the edge of the bed, crying instead of sleeping._

_Edelgard hadn’t slept in her own room for a while now, opting to stay with Hilda instead. But she was coming back later and later each night, Hilda couldn’t stand it anymore._

_“Hilda, what– why are you..?”_

_“Really?” She laughed bitterly through her tears, “You’re really going to act like you don’t know?”_

_“What?”_

_“I barely ever see you anymore, El! I have to find out how my own girlfriend is doing by asking Caspar! It’s like I barely exist to you lately.”_

_“That’s... that’s not true. I see you every night.”_

_“Yeah, every night when I’m fast asleep by the time you get here. And every morning when you leave before the sun comes up.”_

_Edelgard didn’t say anything. Hilda knew she was terrible at handling other people’s emotions, and she knew that she was very emotional. At the time, at least._

_She knew Edelgard was trying to think of what to say. To process it all. Normally she’d give her the chance, but she was so upset._

_“Honestly, El, do you even care about me? Do I mean anything to you?”_

_She had never seen her girlfriend look so hurt before. It made her hate herself that she was the one to cause that pain._

_“Hilda.... of course I care about you. I-I... I love you.”_

_That was the first and last time Edelgard said those three words._

_And when she kissed her, Hilda was so overcome with love that she couldn’t bring herself to stay mad anymore._

_She kissed back._

_“I love you, too, El.”_

* * *

_It only got worse after that._

_Edelgard and Hubert would leave the monastery now, for hours at a time. Sometimes days._

_Edelgard got busier and busier and Hilda began to feel like a background character in her own love story._

_She stopped putting in the effort. She was defeated._

_They got into fights more often. About her trips with Hubert, about Dorothea flirting with her._

_Whenever they talked it became a fight, and whenever they fought it ended in tears and kisses and empty apologies._

_Hilda primarily spent her time with Claude, now. Though she was starting to spend more time with Marianne as well._

_She was so shy and delicate and sweet, Hilda was determined to tear her walls down. She was her self proclaimed best friend. Marianne never seemed to mind, she liked having Hilda around._

_And Hilda was over the moon. She hadn’t felt wanted in months._

_“This isn’t healthy, Hil.” Claude told her once, when she came to him in tears over their last fight._

_“I know. But I love her.”_

* * *

_They lasted another month._

_She was shocked they even made it that long._

_Edelgard had gone back to staying in her own room, now having secret meetings with the newly found Monica as well as Hubert._

_Hilda began sharing all her meals with Marianne, helping her take care of the horses, sitting with her for every class._

_Marianne was special. She knew she was starting to develop feelings for her._

_Her relationship became nothing more than chains weighing her down and holding her back._

_It had to end._

_She caught her after dinner, one night._

_“El, we need to talk.”_

_Edelgard looked at her, and then back toward Hubert and Monica._

_“Hilda.. now isn’t really-“_

_“No. We need to talk now.”_

_She grabbed her hand, for the last time, and led her in the garden by the dining hall._

_“This... us. It’s not working anymore.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We never see each other anymore, El. You’re a busy woman, always off doing this or that. I’m just holding you back, at this point. You clearly have more important things to worry about.”_

_“What? Just because I’m busy doesn’t mean we can’t still make this work.”_

_“That’s the problem, El. There’s barely even a relationship anymore. There’s nothing between us that we need to make work, it’s too late for us.”_

_She was crying. So was Edelgard._

_“Why tell me now, then? Why wait and tell me now, why didn’t you talk to me when it wasn’t too late!”_

_“When was I supposed to talk to you! I never see you. You stopped even coming to our– my room at night!”_

_“You still could have found the time.”_

_“Goddess, Edelgard. Are you kidding me? This whole relationship isn’t just my responsibility! You should have paid more attention to your girlfriend!”_

_Edelgard fell silent. Hilda knew she was thinking again. Mulling over her thoughts, trying to come up with a response. A reason as to why she didn’t pay any attention to her, probably. Something stupid, like Fódlan’s future._

_Hilda didn’t even want to give her the chance._

_“You haven’t even told me you love me in three months... How am I supposed to feel, El? Am I supposed to be okay with being just... just some side character in your grand story?”_

_“You’re being ridiculous, Hilda. I’m the heir to an empire, Fódlan’s future is resting on my shoulders. Of course I’m busy, you should understand that.”_

_“I don’t. I really don’t. What good is an Emperor who can’t see the people around her?”_

_They were both close to yelling now. Both crying. Hilda’s mascara was running. She felt horrible, like she wanted to throw up._

_She loved Edelgard. Breaking up with her didn’t change that. She couldn’t handle the fact that she was causing her so much pain._

_“You don’t mean that.”_

_“Really? I think I do.”_

_“Hilda-“_

_Edelgard took a step forward. Hilda took one backward._

_“Save it. We’re done. You’re free to spend all your time on Fódlan, Princess.”_

_And then she turned around and walked away._

_When she felt like she was far enough away from the girl she loved, she sat on the cold stone pathway and cried until she couldn’t keep her eyes open._

* * *

_Edelgard didn’t leave her room for three days. Hilda felt worse. She caused this. She hated herself for it._

_But she was determined to remain strong, to move on. To be happy._

_So she tried._

_She spent more and more time with Marianne. She felt comforted in the healer’s presence._

_She knew Marianne could tell something was bothering her, but she didn’t pry. Hilda appreciated it. They worked on monastery chores together._

_She thought she was doing better. That she could move on quickly, and get over the pain of losing her first love._

_And then she saw Edelgard for the first time after their breakup. They barely made eye contact, didn’t say a word to each other._

_Hilda saw the bags under her eyes though, red rimmed eyes that looked like she had been crying recently. She looked so tired. It was the first time she had seen the princess look so.... so defeated._

_She cried herself to sleep for days after that._

_Her heart ached. She longed for one of Edelgard’s hugs._

* * *

_Eventually, they both moved on. They didn’t speak to each other besides small acknowledgements in the halls._

_Hilda’s relationship with Marianne grew, and they weren’t official, yet, but Hilda always said Marianne was her soulmate. That they were made for each other._

_She really did believe it._

_She also saw how Edelgard and Dorothea grew closer. Dorothea was always with her, an arm clinging to her at all times. She saw Edelgard begin go smile again. She was happy for her._

_She could never forget what they had together. The love, the heartbreak the time they spent together would be eternally etched in her heart._

_But she was happy now. She found a new love, a lifelong love. She had friends who loved and cared about her. She moved on._

_She would no longer cry over a life that could have been._

* * *

“Hilda? What’cha thinking about?” Claude asked her, as they stood together in Enbarr, looking upon the Imperial Palace.

They would end the war today. There would finally be peace.

Claude would turn Fódlan, no, the world into something she was sure Edelgard would be proud of.

“Nothing important,” she smiled sadly, “Let’s go. We have some Imperial ass to kick, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was yelling about hildagard ex gf hcs on twitter the other day and i felt compelled to write this fic... and YEA theyre both uhaul lesbians what about it!!!
> 
> i hope u liked it tho for real i poured my heart into this aaaa


End file.
